


Searching For Someone

by RPG_Maker_Electra



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Amnesia, Implied/Referenced Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, it's an arranged engagement but used as a cover up to escape sentencing, there are other characters too but they're minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPG_Maker_Electra/pseuds/RPG_Maker_Electra
Summary: It has been a year since he has been sent to Selphia. A year since he has yet to come back.One day, she decides to leave home to search for her brother.-----Or: A slightly darker take on the story set in a universe in which both Lest and Frey coexist as siblings.This is further along in the story, but I will /eventually/ write the story from Lest's side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The protagonists go by codenames, so here's a guide just in case.
> 
> Raijin - Frey  
Raiden - Lest

“Is this the place?” A young girl sporting mint green twintails asked, a small group of soldiers following behind her.

The group of travelers have been navigating through the lush forest of Selphia Plains, needing to take detours at certain points. After hours of searching through the forest, they arrived at the entrance of the Kingdom of Selphia.

“Yes, Lady Ele–” A soldier responded, cutting himself short when he saw the girl glare at him over her shoulder, “Ah, Lady Frey.”

The girl sighed. “Please, I've told you countless times; only call me Raijin from now on. I already abandoned that name.”

Every soldier behind her then saluted, “Yes, Lady Raijin!”

“Can you all drop the formalities for once?!” The girl now known as Raijin turned on her heel and yelled at the soldiers.

“Er... Reminder of our reason for coming to Selphia, Raijin,” The youngest soldier almost stammered, as he was closest to the girl and received her outburst head-on.

“See, he catches on quick,” Raijin smirked for a moment before putting on a serious expression, “Over a year ago, you have sent a man over to the other side of the continent to deliver a Rune Sphere via airship.”

“But that man was on death row, was he not?” The shortest soldier asked, raising his visor, “Yet he was given the sacred duty to deliver a Rune Sphere. Does the capital not realize his crimes? The reason he has a death sentence ready for him?”

“However, the research center explained that he has a split personality disorder!” Raijin remarked, her tone getting a little heated, “So actually, he himself was not responsible for those crimes, but a more hidden part of him that suddenly emerged. I was there when it first happened. Raiden had no recollection of cutting those men's arms off.”

“Cutting arms off, huh?” The oldest soldier crossed his arms over his chest, “Since you were there when it first happened, could you elaborate on what possibly triggered his ‘other personality’ to suddenly appear like that?”

Raijin faltered. Just remembering the event is terrible, even before it happened... “He... was dragged into an alleyway by a group of drunk men, where he... was raped.”

Any soldier that was whispering amongst themselves immediately fell quiet as the young girl said this.

“I happened to see him get dragged away while I was out shopping for supplies. After deciding I could step in if things got bad, I followed after them,” Raijin looked away in disgust, almost ashamed of herself, “Once I turned the corner, I saw him in pain, holding back tears as the other men groped and pulled at his hair. I was too shocked to move; too shocked to step in or get help...

“I always asked about those bruises he had all over his body. Now I know the truth about those markings...” She brushed aside stray hair from her face, finally looking back up, “Before I knew it, ‘The Ripper’ emerged, arms flying from bodies, blood spraying everywhere. I guess I dropped something made from glass the moment prior, since that was when the authorities arrived and took him away while the other men got medical attention.

“Say what you will about it being attempted murder, I say it was self-defense,” Raijin looked up at the sky and sighed, “We're getting off track. Anyway, the Rune Sphere delivery never made it, meaning the airship was attacked by brigands. When it arrived at its intended destination, that man was nowhere to be found. The pilot explained he was thrown off the ship, roughly around Selphia airspace.”

“So... We're here to search for a man on death row?” The tallest soldier inquired, “He was thrown off the airship. At that height, no one will survive the fall.”

“Didn't the pilot say he started to fly low once the brigands appeared?” Raijin shot back, “At that height, he has a chance to land safely. I know he's still alive. So we have to find him soon, before word spreads to here.”

“Raijin,” The youngest soldier sheepishly called out, curiosity taking over, “If you don't mind me asking, what is your relationship with that man? You speak of him rather fondly despite what he almost did.”

Raijin took a step back in surprise. “Oh, um...” The other soldiers seemed to be interested as well, as they all have their attention on her. “He's my...” Brother. “... Fiancé.”

A short burst of surprise emerged from the group of soldiers, with a few looks of disbelief.

“We were engaged shortly...” After the incident in hopes of keeping him off death row. “... Before everything happened.”

The oldest soldier sympathised, “How unfortunate for things to end up this way for you. But what do you plan to do once we find him? He is still on death row, so we can’t just bring him back to the capital.”

“Depending on what happened all this time...” Raijin pondered, hoping to finally find her older brother, “I shall elope with him. I cannot go back to the capital.”

“Have you gone mad, Milady?!” The tallest soldier exclaimed, “That man is on death row yet you still want to marry him?! What if he–”

“I chose all of you to accompany me because I trust you to keep quiet about this,” Raijin cut him off, a serious expression returning to her face, “Regardless of whether or not we find him, I trust you all to keep this mission a secret. Should you be asked of why you accompanied me to Selphia, convince them that it was an undercover reconnaissance mission. Do I have any objections?”

None of the soldiers dared to speak up after her sudden confession.

“... Very well,” Raijin pulled out a stack of paper, a very messy doodle of the person she was looking for on each sheet, and started to hand out a paper to each soldier, “This is approximately how he looked like over a year ago, he may have changed since then, but you may never know.”

“Er... Did you draw this, Raijin?” The youngest soldier asked after staring at the drawing for a few seconds.

“I did... I feel like I could’ve done better, though,” Raijin admitted somewhat solemnly, passing out paper, “But this is my best work so far! I don’t think I’ll ever top this one.” She held up a sheet of her own with pride.

The young soldier only chuckled nervously.  
Every other soldier stared at the poster with varying forms of disbelief.

“Did we all get the chance to study the drawing enough?” The girl asked aloud, getting slow nods from every soldier in response, “Good. Let’s enter and start asking the residents if they seen him, shall we?”

Every soldier then saluted as one, “Yes, Raijin!”

“Forward, now!” Raijin exclaimed, leading the group of soldiers into the town square before splitting off with the youngest soldier.

One sheet of paper seemed to have slipped from the group, as it danced in the gentle summer breeze, swaying over to one of the nearby shrubs just west of the gate. Just as the poster was about to land on the ground, a gloved hand suddenly emerged from the shrubbery and snatched the sheet. Shortly after, a woman emerged from the shrubs.

“A missing poster, huh?” She brushed the leaves from her crimson hair before bringing up a monocle to her eye to study the paper closely, “... So that’s what that was about! This looks like a job for The Great Detective, Illuminata!”

The elven detective quickly jumped out of the bushes, tripping over a loose branch in the process. “Ow, ow, ow...”

With an annoyed huff, she picked herself up and dusted off her outfit, this time really looking at the poster, “So that girl is looking for someone here... Who fits this description, though? It’s really vague...”

Leaves blew past Illuminata, swirling in the wind as they danced past the gate.

“Of course! Look for Raiden and ask if he’s seen this person around! Quick thinking, Illuminata,” The redhead then picked up her hat, which had fallen off in her previous tumble, and dusted it off. Quickly adjusting the cap on her head, she sprinted off into the town square toward Melody Street with the crumpled paper in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sorry, haven’t seen anyone like that,” A tall man with strange ears answered neutrally.

“A-ah, well, sorry to have wasted your time...” Raijin faltered from just the gaze his topaz eyes gave.

She and the young soldier backed away from the blue-haired man in front of a pair of golden lobster statues and continued walking down the road toward the windmill.

Upon reaching the edge, Raijin sat down on one of the benches and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in defeat.

The young soldier didn’t sit next to her, because he was afraid of how she would yell at him if he did so casually.

Raijin remembered she was not alone because she quickly composed herself. “Er... You may regroup with the rest of the soldiers in the town square. I’ll still be... looking around.”

The young soldier quickly saluted, “Be safe, Raijin,” He said before walking back down to the town square.

She waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps, and even then she waited until the blue-haired man walked into the town’s restaurant before standing up. Raijin made sure nobody was in the streets before walking down the road, past the restaurant, past the inn, past the blacksmithy, past the clinic, toward the beach.

Raijin strolled over to where the waves lapped over the sand and crouched, uncaring of how strange she looked staring at the water. She pushed back loose bangs while looking at the fish swim around in various sizes. After what felt like an eternity, she then sighed deeply.

“... Is he really not here?” Raijin murmured to herself, tears starting to sting her eyes.

She was afraid to think of what she would do if her brother actually didn’t survive the fall, to think that she was given hope just so it could be shattered. She then hugged her knees to her chest, burying her face into her knees.

“Hey,” A familiar-sounding voice made Raijin raise her head, “Are you okay?”

Raijin didn’t believe it, that she was now getting hearing hallucinations, and that the voice actually belonged to the young soldier that accompanied her earlier.

Still, she raised her gaze and found someone crouched next to her wearing beige footwear. That looked nothing like the soldier uniform. She kept looking up until she saw the familiar color palette of the coat; creamy white and lavender. Raijin quickly turned her gaze up to their face, where a concerned pair of violet eyes framed by platinum blonde hair stared at her.

Her eyes widened. She didn’t believe it; the man she was looking for came to her after searching all this time.

Raijin quickly stood up, the young man doing the same. She thickly swallowed, a ball of emotions having formed in her throat. Then, she uttered, “... Raiden?”

The blonde almost took a step back in surprise.

Raijin stepped forward, uncaring of her voice breaking. “It really is you!” She lunged toward the young man and embraced him tightly, tears now running down her face, “I never lost hope... I’ve been looking for you... after all this time...”

She was confused why he didn’t hug her back, why he tensed up when she hugged him, why he seemed to have a look of unfamiliarity in his eyes. Why he didn't call out her name when he saw her.

She would know soon enough.

“Who... are you?” The blonde asked, bewildered that Raijin suddenly hugged him.

Raijin let him go and backed up a bit, “It's me, Raijin. I know it's been a year and you didn't recognize me...” She couldn't shake off that look he gave her earlier, that look he gives to a stranger. That look he is giving her now, “... You can stop pretending... to not remember me, Raiden...”

“I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are,” Raiden gingerly scratched the side of his face, genuine confusion visible on his face, “You know my name, yet we never met before, Miss Raijin...”

We never met before, Miss Raijin.

Something clicked within the young girl. She lowered her head, “What do you mean we never met...? We’re siblings... We've been together since we were children...”

Raijin looked back up to the young man, more tears running down her face, “You were put on death row for a crime you didn't even know you committed! I did everything I could to keep you off death row, even getting engaged with you!”

At this, her knees buckled under her and she fell to the sand, uncaring of the attention she's now attracting, “... You were given a Rune Sphere to deliver... to determine whether or not you were truly capable of controlling yourself... and deemed not guilty... After you came back from your journey, we would then break off the engagement... But you never came back!

“... So, after all this time, I came,” Raijin calmed down, her soldiers now coming over, “I came looking for you, Raiden.”

“Raijin...” The blonde called out.

Just the sound of his voice calling out her name caused her more pain. The unfamiliarity layered in his voice, as if he were speaking to a foreigner.

The young soldier knelt down next to the young girl and held out a hand to her, “Please stand up, Raijin. You'll get your attire dirty.”

She didn't take his hand. Raijin stood up on her own and looked at her brother through watery eyes.

A blonde-haired woman clad in armor was already at Raiden's side, a hand on the hilt of her sword, “Lord Raiden, shall I escort you back to the castle?”

“Yes, Forte,” He replied, still keeping his gaze on Raijin, “However, I would like Miss Raijin here to join me. That's... if she wants to join.”

A short outburst from the group of soldiers surrounding the young girl was quelled as quickly as it emerged, “Yes, I would be more than happy to join you...” Raijin hesitated, trying to sound formal to her own brother, “... Raiden.”


End file.
